The bromo and extra terminal (BET) family proteins contain four members in mammals, BRD2, BRD3, BRD4, and BRDT, with each of these containing two bromodomains (BRD): a conserved N-terminal bromodomain (bromodomain 1 [BD1]) and a C-terminal bromodomain (bromodomain 2 [BD2]). BET family proteins have been shown to have a critical role in cellular proliferation and cell cycle progression.
Bromodomain containing proteins are known to be involved in transcriptional regulation. In general, bromodomains are found in proteins that regulate chromatin structure and gene expression. The presence of these proteins is required for the systematic expression of various growth and antiapoptotic genes. Additionally, these proteins play a role in the omnipresent cell cycle progression, as many nuclear proteins have bromodomains that interact with chromatin such as histone acetyltransferases. Dysfunction of bromodomain containing proteins has been linked to the development of a number of diseases, particularly to the development of cancer. (Muller, S. Filippakopoulos, P. Knapp, S. (2011), Bromodomains as therapeutic targets. Expert Rev. Mol. Med. 13: e29). Bromodomains have also been implicated in inflammatory processes (Nicodeme et al, Nature, 2010, Vol. 468, pg. 1119).
BRD4 protein, as a gene product, contains 1362 amino acids. BRD4 BD1 is ˜75-147; BRD4 BD2 is ˜368-440; thus each is 73 residues long. For the purpose of biochemical screening, biophysics or X-ray crystallography, various protein constructs with additional N- and C-terminal residues added for both bromodomains are expressed and used. In addition, protein constructs with both bromodomains expressed within the same protein have also been used (˜400 aa residues total).
The protein is comprised of four alpha helices, all left hand oriented, which is in stark contrast to the highly diverse sequential nature of the proteins. The helices (αZ, αA, αC, and αB) are arranged in such a way that the Z and A helices interact forming the long “ZA loop” and the C and B helices interact forming the short “BC loop.” (Dhalluin C., Carlson J. E., Zeng L., He C., Aggarwal A. K., Zhou M. M. (1999), Structure and ligand of a histone acetyltransferase bromodomain. Nature. 399, 491-6.). These loops form hydrophobic pockets in the protein where the protein interacts with acetylated lysine residues. Mutagenesis studies suggest that tertiary contacts amongst the hydrophobic and aromatic residues between the two inter-helical loops contribute directly to the structural stability of the protein. ((Dhalluin C., Carlson J. E., Zeng L., He C., Aggarwal A. K., Zhou M. M. (1999), Structure and ligand of a histone acetyltransferase bromodomain. Nature. 399, 491-6.).
It has long been suggested that bromodomains play an important role on chromatin remodeling. In recent years, certain proteins of the double bromodomain family, including BRD2, BRD3, BRD4, and BRDT have been identified as major epigenetic regulators in human cancer. As such, these double bromodomains appear to play a particularly vital role in human cancer proliferation and differentiation. For example, BRD4 affects the breast cancer microenvironment and survival rates. (Crawford, N. P, Alsarraj, J., Lukes, L., Walker, R. C., Officewala, J. S., Yang, H. H., Lee, M. P., Ozato, K., Hunter, K. W. (2008), Bromodomain 4 Activation Predicts Breast Cancer Survival. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 105(17): 6380-6385.). BRD4 also plays a role in Kaposi's sarcoma and BRD2 factors in to some mixed lineage leukemias. (Guo, N., Faller, D. V., Denis, G. V., Activation-Induced Nuclear Translocation of RING3 (2001), J. Cell Sci. 113(17): 3085-3091.). In addition, genetic knockdown by RNAi or exposure of cells to BET inhibitors has resulted in significant transcriptional downregulation of MYC, a mutated version of which is found in many cancers. (Delmore J. E., Issa G. C., Lemieux M. E., Rahl, P. B., Shi J., Jacobs H. M. (2011), BET Bromodomain Inhibition as a Therapeutic Strategy to Target c-Myc. Cell. 146: 904-17.). Thus, inhibition of these interactions and exposure of cells to BET inhibitors results in a significant transcriptional downregulation. This, in turn, provides the medical community with a novel pharmacological strategy for the treatment of cancer.
The highly differentiated sequential nature of bromodomains has remained a severe obstacle in the discovery of potent and efficacious bromodomain inhibitors. (Dawson, M. A, Prinjha, R. K., Dittman, A. Giotopoulos, G. Bantcheff, M., Chan, W-I., Robson, S. C., Chung, C., Hopf, C., Savitski, M. M., Hutmacher, C., Gudgin, E., Lugo, D., Beinke, S., Chapman. T. D., Roberts, E. J., Soden. P. E., Auger, K. R., Mirguet, O., Doehner, K., Delwel, R., Burnett, A. K., Jeffrey, P., Drewes, G., Lee, K., Huntly, B. J. P. and Kouzarides, T. (2011), Inhibition of BET recruitment of chromatin as an effective treatment of MLL-fusion leukemia. Nature. 0: 1-5; Picaud, S., Da Costa, D. Thanasopoulou, A., Filippakopoulos, P., Fish, P., Philpott, M., Federov, O. Brennan, P., Bunnage, M. E., Owen, D. R., Bradner, J. E., Taniere, P., O'Sullivan, B., Muller, S, Schwaller, J., Stankovic, T., Knapp, S., PFI-1—A highly Selective Protein Interaction Inhibitor Targeting BET Bromodomains, Cancer Res., 73(11), 2013, 3336-3346). As a result, there are currently no approved bromodomain inhibitors available on the market despite their well-recognized potential as anti-cancer therapeutic agents. For these reasons, there remains a considerable need for novel and potent small molecule modulators of BET bromodomains.